Difficult LOVE
by rummy101
Summary: Destiel and season 10 spoilers-ish for first song. Song#1:based on 'The A Team' by Ed Sheeran. Song #2: based on 'White Blank Page' by Mumford and Sons. Song #3: 'Sunburn' by Ed Sheeran. I don't own anything.
1. The A Team

**Found a new song. It's called The A Team by Ed Sheeran. This songfic is souly focused on words are supposed to be stretched to fit the tune, I didn't add any loooong words, to say. Enjoy- read/sing and review. **

Trench coat, loose tie,

Watching over his guy,

Demon deals, hunting evil,

Falling far, seeing all,

Trying to save earth,

Being God, losing his grace,

And Sam says,

He's a demon now,

Stuck in his Crowley world,

Been this way since he got the mark,

But lately he seems to be,

Slowly losing it,

Falling far without his Cas,

And Dean screams,

Now that he's free he can do anything,

'Cause he's higher up now,

And going mad for a couple kills,

And he don't wanna come back now, alone,

And with his wings back, Cas flies hard to Dean,

Not even glancing back,

But it's too cold outside,

For angels to fly, for Cas to fly,

Better now, on the road,

Angel blades, salt rounds,

Recovering from black eyes,

Seeing Cas, letting go,

Laying low, solving case,

Pray to Cas, no show,

And Sam says,

Dean's lonely now,

Always in his room,

Lost in his daydream,

And lately he seems,

Very low-key, draining,

Without his angel,

And when Cas screams,

The worst things in life always come to us,

'Cause were just high up on the messed up list,

And go mad for just a hunt,

And Dean don't wanna let Cas go, forever,

But Cas still flies to be with him,

Working hard for all its worth,

it's too cold outside,

For angels to fly,

Angels will die,

Shattered shadow wings,

Fallen angels,

Hoping for a new start,

This time, we'll make it right,

Straight to landing,

...

Now he says,

He's in a black impala,

Stuck with Sam and Dean,

Will be this way forever,

And lately, he's been staring,

Slowly falling, in love,

Melting from the inside,

Wanting Dean,

And the best things in life come from him,

Under his oblivious spell,

Cas watching him drive,

He don't wanna go outside, tonight,

In the car ride to the lostland,

Watching him sell love to another,

It's too cold on the ground,

For them to walk, or angels to fly,

To fly, away,

But angels love, they love, they love,

Cas and Dean


	2. White Blank Pages

Another destiel fanfiction. Cas' POV asking Dean why it was so wrong of him to fall in love with him. The first few lines are not anyone's POV. Original song by Mumford and Sons titled White Blank Page.

Can you lie next to him,

And give him your word, your word,

As well as your promise,

And can you lie next to him,

And give him your love, your love,

As well as your grace,

And can you kneel before your father,

And say I'll protect him, protect him,

Tell me now, where was my fault

in loving him with my whole heart,

Oh, tell me now where was my fault

In loving him with my whole self

...

A black old car carrying a pair of hunters, hunters,

I did not think when I took you from hell, from hell,

You desired my identity but denied my intentions, intentions,

Tell me now, where was my mistake

In caring for you with my whole heart,

Oh tell me now, where was my fall

In helping you with my whole strength,

...

You, you, you, you helped me to the truth,

And I have followed you your whole life,

So lead me to our truth and I will go with you with my big wings,


	3. Sunburn

**A/N:**

**Songfic, destiel.**

**Original song: Sunburn by Ed Sheeran.**

**Read/sing, review, and favorite!**

You're not him and I can't help see him differently.

I tow Sam on.

You see, you see I'm searching for what used to be mine,

and I saw your eyes,

and then I saw black staring back at me.

So I will try to find another way

to help you, as well as me,

you've moved far away from me,

and I want to

see you here beside me, Dean,

but things aren't clear.

When we never even tried,

we never got to talk,

we never even thought of the danger.

Whenever you were hunting,

whenever I was away,

I'd miss you, and I miss you.

He was mine,

I was his and all that's in between.

If he would cry,

I would shelter him

and keep him under my wings that warm him.

If I moved far away from here

and I want to see you here beside me, Dean,

but things aren't clear.

When we never even tried,

we never got to talk,

we never even thought of the danger.

Whenever you were hunting,

whenever I was away,

I'd miss you, and I miss you.

Don't drop me now it's not my fault.

If you cut deep, then I might learn you're

not you and black eyes now burned by salt.

Don't drop me now it's not my fault.

If you cut deep, then I might learn you're

not you and black eyes now burned by salt.

When we never even tried,

we never got to talk,

we never even thought of the danger.

Whenever you were hunting,

whenever I was away,

I'd miss you, and I miss you.


End file.
